


That one pic of Armin from episode 74 got me acting up

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: You're just an Ordinary Cadet who's dating Armin Arlet, but when you peak in on the Coup staged by Eren Yeager and see your boyfriend held down,  it awakens something carnal within.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	That one pic of Armin from episode 74 got me acting up

Armin Arlet lay underneath at complety mercy of you. Tied up, Bruised lips apart letting out cute noises, baby blue irises glazed over in pleasure shly looking up in awe at his partner. The man was in the same position as when Mikasa restrained him when he attacked Eren Yeager.

The one that created the burning desire and need to see him _submit_ to you. 

___

"Huh? What's that noise? Is that the new Commander _begging_ for my cock? What a _**SLUT**_ ~" 

You taunt sadistically, pulling out tantalizingly slow before ramming the strap back into Armin. Hard. He let's out a choked gasp as his eyes begin to tear up from both pleasure and pain. 

"Y-Y/N please..! I..I wanna touchyo-" even while bound, his hands desperately reach out to touch your body, letting out an annoyed 'Tch' you slap his hand away in disgust.

" Did I say you could touch me, _whore_? Be a good boy or I wont let you cum. " 

He let's out a defeated pout, your aware he could be a little bratty bastard if he wanted to but it seemed the soldier was listening to you for once, good. 

Slight worriedness for your boyfriend crept on your mind, "If this is too much we can stop babe, you remember the safe word right?" You asked affectionately, gently bending over to whisper in his ear.

" I'm fine Y/N! If it gets too much ill say ' **Coconut** ' so don't worry" Armin reassured with a small smile on his face, happy with his answer you leaned back up and gave his ass a hard slap. 

"Good, I'm gonna break you now~"

Gripping his hips, you began going at a steady pace to let him think he was getting used to you. The bunker bed bellow creaked as your speed increased. Armin was quite vocal in bed but his moans hadn't reached their highest yet as his teeth sunk into the pillow.

{ Aww he thinks he can hide how badly he wants to be fucked silly? _How cute_.} 

The strap brushed against his G-spot in which he let out a loud yelp. A cruel grin spread across your face as you began abusing it, the blondes eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out embarrassingly loud noises.

"S-Shut up or the whole Survey Corp will hear how much of a **BITCH** you are. You want Eren and Mikasa to find out?!"

You breathe out on his nape, breasts pressed against his back as you reach around his body to start pumping his erect dick while still rutting into him.

"Y/N Ah Y/N Y/N Y-Y/N..." He breathes out your name like a mantra, golden locks stuck to his face as his hips desperately tried to buck back into you for friction " Fuck! I..im close!"

"M-me too..!" You moan out shakily as your body moved faster to reach both of your climaxes, one hand left Armins side to hold his bound hand which he clung too as orgasmed hard all over the bed, the sight of seeing your pretty boyfriend ruined, exhausted and completely fucked sent you over the edge.

___ 

"D-did you enjoy that?"

You shyly asked Armin while undoing his bondage, he hasn't spoke a word yet after his orgasm and it was beginning to grow self- doubt within, especially because this is the first time you had both been so intimate with eachother before.

Comming down from his afterglow, he looked over with affection written across his face, pulling you into his muscular chest "You don't need to worry so much Y/N, I've fought titans so I'm pretty I can handle _that_ " he sassed playfully which earned him a flick on the forehead.

" For real though, I'm happy I have someone like you care so much. A-and id like to " **it** " again...soon" Armin spoke the last part silently with a blush spread across his face, you giggled at the sight.

"Do you need any water or food? Or just anything in general??" 

"I just need you to cuddle me to sleep, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> *biting lip emoji*   
> No words just horny also hi Rachel and Margaret   
> Please Kudo/Comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
